1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a medical imaging system, and more particularly, to a medical imaging system including medical equipment, a wall-plate converter, and a mobile near-source converter (NSC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A general medical imaging system includes medical equipment, a wall-plate converter, and a mobile near-source converter (NSC).
In the general medical imaging system, the medical equipment includes a camera to generate an image signal.
The wall-plate converter is mounted on a wall of a room where the medical equipment is located and converts a digital image signal in a specific format into an optical signal for transmission to a display.
The mobile NSC is mounted on a mobile device to convert the image signal from the medical equipment into the digital image signal in the specific format and input a conversion result, i.e., the digital image signal in the specific format, to the wall-plate converter.
In a medical imaging system as described above, a mobile NSC may be positioned between medical equipment and a wall-plate converter to be used. Thus, depending on locations of the medical equipment and the wall-plate converter, the position of the mobile NSC may vary.
When a power outlet is located far away from the mobile NSC, it may take a considerable amount of time to supply direct current (DC) power to the mobile NSC. This may possibly hamper treatment of an emergency patient.
The above-described problems associated with the related art have been known to and prompted the inventor to derive the present invention or have been learned in the process of deriving the same. However, the problems are not necessarily considered as being known to the general public before the filing date of the invention.